Life Starts At Twenty Two
by mysticofthepen
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy part ways. Will they ever get back together? One shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron. He, his friends, and their world all belongs to Nickelodeon. Oh and I took some inspiration from the song "Austin" which I don't own. And it isn't a song fic. It's just I liked that one part in the song so I decided to use it in this one shot.**

**Life Starts At Twenty Two**

_"I HATE YOU SO MUCH JIMMY NEUTRON!" Cindy screamed._

_"This all because I finally told you how I feel about you!" Jimmy asked her, his voice slightly breaking._

_"You're lying. You've never loved me. Go back to Betty. She's waiting for you!" Cindy spat, spinning around._

_"I've NEVER loved Betty! I loved you Cindy! But it doesn't matter. Tomorrow I'm leaving for New York and you to California. AND GOOD RIDDANCE!" Jimmy yelled, walking away from her one last time._

_"GOOD RIDDANCE!" Cindy screamed after him._

Tears sprung from her emerald green eyes as she looked at the picture of them together at the Friday the Thirteenth dance. That was many many years ago. The memory she was dwelling on was the very last time that she had seen him.

Today was his twenty second birthday. She had done a search on the internet and found that he was now living in Washington D.C. He was this big in the government, just as she knew he would be. He was the genius. Always had been and always would be.

She had become the one thing she always wanted to be, an Astrophysicist for NASA. Yet she knew that she was missing something. Well not something, but someone.

Yes, she could now admit that she had made a mistake. However, she had no idea how to remedy the problem. Libby had told her to fly to Washington D.C. and get her man back. She wasn't sure that was the answer. She didn't want to go all the way to Washington D.C. and have him snub her. Then she would be on the other side of the United States with a broken heart and no one to help ease her pain.

She had done some searching and somehow had found his telephone number. That was what she was doing next to the phone, looking at their picture. She looked over at the phone, took a deep breath, grabbed it, and dialed his phone number.

It rang several times and then the answering machine picked up.

"If you are calling about the Porsche, I sold it. If this is about Goddard, he's still mine and I'm not selling. If this is the government, well why are you calling my land line? Call the cell! And if this is anyone else you know what to do," Jimmy's voice said. Cindy sighed. She had wished that he had been home, but at least she knew that he wasn't waiting for her.

"And if this is Cindy," Jimmy continued after a long pause , "I still love you. Please leave a message. I beg you. Good bye Cindy."

Cindy placed the phone back into its cradle and sat down. He still loved her. He was waiting! She laughed happily and jumped out of her seat. She knew just what she needed to do.

o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jimmy pulled into his drive way and got out of his car slowly. Yes, he was now twenty two and had no one in his life. Not that he wanted anyone else. There was only one woman that would ever hold his heart. He ran his hand through his hair, which had tamed down significantly since his youth, and clambered out of his car. He shuffled through the garage. Junk. Loads and loads of junk. He sighed. He had a project to do this weekend.

He fiddled with his keys and opened the door. He instantly heard Goddard's happy barks.

"Hey boy," Jimmy said flatly. He looked around. Why did he have such a huge house? It was ridiculous. He had no children and would never have a wife that would live here.

He shook away the thought and shuffled over to his answering machine. He saw that it was blinking. His heart stopped. Could it be that she actually had called him? He punched the button.

"555-9879," said a very familiar female voice. He grabbed the phone and dialed the number. It rang a couple of times, but he realized that the answering machine had picked up.

"Hey I'm out of town for the weekend. Probably for the rest of my life really. It kind of depends if a certain man will accept my presence where I'm going. He's really handsome, kind, and sweet. He is the only one for me. I realize that I was stupid. And now I'm realizing that my life isn't complete without him. He is the only thing that could ever hold all of me. All my heart, all my soul, all my spirit. And I'm praying that he's listening. . ." Cindy's voice trailed off. She had made her way into the room and was looking at Jimmy. She was surprised that he had changed so, but she guessed that she had changed just as much.

"Welcome Home, Jimmy," She said softly into the phone. Jimmy raised an eyebrow. Cindy laughed, causing him to jump.

"You really are dense aren't you," she said to him. Jimmy dropped the phone back into it's cradle.

"You... you're here?" He asked her. Cindy nodded.

"I'm here. I'm sorry Jimmy. I just had to come. I heard your message and you said you loved him and I just had to be here with you because I know that you are the only one for me and I was just so frightened that you wouldn't let me into your house so I travelled and talked to Goddard so he let me in and I just wanted a chance to tell you that I'm sorry and . . ." Cindy rambled, but by this time Jimmy had made his way to her and had covered her mouth with his.

He kissed her, gently and slowly in fear that she would disappear. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. After several blissful minutes they broke apart.

"I love you Cindy Vortex," Jimmy whispered.

"I love you too Jimmy Neutron," Cindy replied with a happy smile.

"Marry me?"

"Of course."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jimmy woke up early that morning, checking on his children before coming downstairs. He made it to the kitchen and found that Cindy was already there.

"Morning beautiful," he said, kissing her softly. It was kind of hard to get a more indepth kiss with her stomach so swollen between them.

"Checking to make sure it wasn't a dream?" She asked him knowingly. He nodded.

"Yes. And if it is I don't want to wake up," He said to her. She took his hand and put it upon her stomach.

"You feel that Jimmy?" She asked. He smiled as he felt their son move within her.

"Yeah I feel that."

"Then it isn't a dream," She told him.

Indeed it wasn't a dream. Jimmy had won the girl and had filled his home with the children that had come from their love. Life, he realized, really all started at twenty two.

THE END!


End file.
